Waking Up and Falling Asleep Happy
by hillabilla
Summary: what could have happened that night if Tamba hadn't been brainwashed.  Henry/Jasper/Tamba, i don't own this, oh how i wish i did, but seriously, SLASH, if you don't like it, PLEASE don't read, but if you do... please, step this way  P


Jasper woke up in the middle of the night to muffled moans. Tired, and rubbing his eyes, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Maybe Henry had a stomach ache, or it was the wind, or…

No. Nope, it was Henry and Tamba, wrapped up in each other on a blanket on the floor.

Jasper turned away quickly, embarrassed to no end. Not only did he wake up to people doing the nasty on his bedroom floor, but it was his cousin and the guy his cousin was sleeping with. Mind you, Henry and Tamba were "beasties"… they had spent a lot of time together growing up, and had run through the Liberia like lions, hunting for adventure. But Jasper hadn't thought for a moment that they were more than just friends.

It's possible that he had only wished the two of them were just friends. He had noticed how close they were, and now that he and Henry were friends, he might have been feeling a little jealous at this intrusion. Okay, a lot jealous.

Jasper had a lot of trouble in relationships as everyone knew, especially every single girl he hadn't been able to persuade to date him, which was, let's face it, all of them. Over a year ago, he kissed one of the guys in the film club after a meeting he had forced himself to sit through. Thinking back, his name might have been Jason or Jackson, but it didn't really matter, because right now, watching two guys lock lips and everything else was _hot._

He knew he could be closed-minded sometimes, but homosexuality was not one of the things he closed out. Jasper was still embarrassed, after all, it was his cousin, but he snuck glances anyway, watching the scene unfold.

The two boys on the floor were just in boxers, rubbing against each other. Tamba was on top of Henry, kissing and licking his neck. Henry was scratching his nails down Tamba's back as he moaned as quietly as he was physically able.

"Mmm, Tamba…"

In between kisses, Tamba replied "mmm…" Tamba put his hand down between them, and Henry gasped. Tamba stroked him quickly, as though he was making up for all their time apart. Henry's back arched and he gasped again. Henry slid down and started to wiggle himself out of his boxers before Tamba took over with a small laugh and slid them off the smaller boy. He then slid off his own and quickly connected with his beastie, rubbing against him, smooth as ice cream and just as delicious.

Tamba lifted Henry's legs and ran his hand down Henry's cock. Henry moaned louder, apparently louder than he intended, because he put his hand over his mouth. Tamba leaned down, moved his hand and kissed Henry strongly. Jasper couldn't believe how amazing this was, how something this amazing could happen to him… for _free._

Jasper watched Henry's face contort with pleasure. He reached down and stroked his painfully hard cock with blush-warmed hands. He watched Henry, not feeling so bad that he was virtually ignoring Tamba's role in this.

Henry looked right into his eyes. Jasper gasped quietly, both from the firm grip he had and from getting caught. He was waiting to be found out by Tamba as well, because surely this glorious moment would end and they would think he was a creep and not speak to him. But to his surprise, Henry smirked at him and kept his eyes on him while Tamba once again attacked his neck. Henry moaned loudly, running his hands along Tamba's sides as he watched Jasper. It was clear he saw Jasper's hands moving between the sheets.

Tamba sat up and put two fingers in Henry's mouth. He was focused on Tamba again, and moaned around the fingers. Tamba pushed at Henry's hip and started to turn him over onto his hands and knees. Henry complied, but first, he leaned into Tamba, kissing him and then whispering into his ear, which caused Tamba to chuckle. Henry turned over and settled in.

The taller boy pushed both spit-slicked fingers into Henry at once, which caused Henry to moan loudly, his eyes squinting shut against the pain. Tamba stroked his back lovingly.

And then, "Jasper…" Henry moaned. "What are you waiting for?"

Tamba turned and smirked, "Yea, Jasper, come on over here."

Jasper froze solid, but the icy feeling in his blood left quickly, and he sat up. The other boys smiled at him, and he walked over, unsure as to what he should do.

Tamba read his mind. "Try around the front, boy."

Henry balanced on one hand and reached out the other toward Jasper. Jasper got down on his knees in front of Henry, who now pulled himself up and undid Jasper's pajama bottoms. He slid them down, with Jasper's help, and before he knew it, Henry's hot mouth was on his erect cock and sucking until his cheeks were hollow. Jasper moaned, running his fingers through Henry's dark blond hair.

Tamba, still behind Henry, took the opportunity to slide himself into Henry. Henry moaned around Jasper, causing him to buck his hips and push himself deep down Henry's throat.

Jasper held onto his dignity and refused to get off so quickly. He took Henry off of him and lifted him up so all three were on their knees. Tamba started pushing into Henry faster, panting and groaning.

"Oh, Henry, you're so hot," he said, rocking back and forth.

"Jasper," Henry gasped.

Jasper responded by locking lips with him. He could taste the spiciness of Tamba's gum in Henry's mouth, which made him go crazy. He pushed Henry back and waited for Tamba to rearrange himself. Tamba lay down slowly on the blanket, still inside Henry, and Henry slid back on his knees. Jasper slid over Tamba's legs, on his knees as well, and held Henry to him, which caused their cocks to slide together, releasing pleasures untold.

Henry started rolling his hips onto Tamba, eliciting deep groans of pleasure from the Liberian.

It was over too quickly, they'd all agree. Jasper came first, shortly followed by Henry, who found Jasper cumming all over him too hot to handle, and Henry going over the edge took Tamba quite literally by the balls.

After they removed themselves from the tangle and cleaned up, the three of them curled up together on the blanket, bare as they were when they were born. Henry lay in the middle, a guy on each arm, each holding him dearly. And as they drifted off to sleep, disregarding what could happen in the future, they all smiled and enjoyed what they had now.


End file.
